log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akatsuki
Akatsuki is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. She is a level 90 female human Assassin who later joins Shiroe and Naotsugu. Appearance Akatsuki's original appearence in Elder Tales was that of a tall male Assassin with purple hair and eyes. His clothing consisted of a long-sleeved purple hooded shirt with dark purple cuffs and reinforced with armor on his shoulder and forehead areas, brown belted pants, knee-high boots with knee guards and a purple scarf tied around his neck. After obtaining an appearance changing potion from Shiroe, Akatsuki changed her gender and size to be similar to that of her real world stature. She is currently a petite female Assassin but with the same purple eyes and hair that she ties up in a ponytail. Her clothing is similar to her previous ones, albeit smaller in size. She now wears a sleeveless purple top, purple arm warmers, brown pants and purple boots. Even in the real world, she was incredibly petite. She bemoans that even as a college student, as people mistook her for a middle-school student and always used her as a cute mascot, something that she despised. Personality A petite purple-haired beauty, Akatsuki possess a level of combat prowess that belies her small build. She is described as being too serious and carrying a somewhat sullen expression.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 Akatsuki views herself as a ninja, or more specifically Shiroe's ninja (whom she addresses as her "Lord"), roleplaying the image with the Assassin class and Tracker subclass. She has real-life training in kendo, which neither Shiroe nor Naotsugu possess. Also, despite her 'loli' appearance, she is actually around Shiroe's age. In real life, her height is that of a child; as a result, she is normally treated as such, making her furious, even though she is an adult. The fact that she is constantly treated "like a mascot" frustrates her, especially by her younger sister. She is a hard worker who does things tirelessly, just to be recognized based on her competence; nonetheless, her effort never got proper recognition due to her cute appearance. That was the reason why she created her original character in Elder Tales to be a tall silent man, until the Apocalypse started, causing troubles in her in-game daily life.Log Horizon 3: Chapter 3 Akatsuki develops romantic feelings for Shiroe soon after meeting him after the Apocalypse. However, she feels insecure about her ability to help him after seeing the flawless teamwork between him, Naotsugu, and Nyanta, and how they each knew what the others would do even without communicating. This insecurity is further compounded after seeing how well Minori was able to understand Shiroe whereas she herself had been ignoring his own feelings for her own determination to protect him.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 5, Chapter 5 Her jealousy towards Minori grows to the extent that she cannot even return home due to her restlessness and ill-will towards the younger girl. At the same time, though, she knows that Minori hasn't done anything wrong, and strives to change herself. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Akatsuki was always smaller than normal, often mistaken for being much younger than she really was. She was so short, her younger sister who was taller than her referred to her as the younger sister. At one point, a middle school boy in her neighborhood thought that she was his age when she was in college and confessed to her, an incident that left her bedridden for several days. The Catastrophe arc Akatsuki is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. Realizing that her male avatar is going to be an inconvenience, she searches Shiroe, an Enchanter whom she had played with on numerous occasions before and an owner of an appearance changing potion. She finds him in Akihabara with a Guardian named Naotsugu and is invited to travel with them. Despite preferring to be alone, Akatsuki accepts the offer, saying that it is a way to repay her debt to Shiroe for without whom she would still be stuck in the body of a man. The next day, the trio decides to explore the town and discovers that though they can eat and drink, all of the food tastes the same and the drinks all taste like water. Shiroe is then called by Maryelle, the guild master of Crescent Moon Alliance and the trio ventures to her guild to exchange information. They are informed that most guilds are recruiting members, believing that there is safety in numbers, and are invited to join the Alliance. However, they decline and leave. The trio then decides to experiment and heads to the Archive Tower Forest, a map filled with monsters that attack on sight. They soon discover the difficulty of fighting the monsters face to face, but are able to adjust and overpower them.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 1: The Apocalypse Saving Serara arc Round Table Alliance arc Summer Training arc Akatsuki is present when Maryelle throws a fit over going to the beach. After Shiroe finds a resolution, she is seen cowering from Henrietta inside Log Horizon's guild house, as the latter had prepared a summer dress for her to wear. When Serara talks to Nyanta, both she and Naotsugu listen intently for Serara's reaction. When a messenger from Eastal arrives, however, and Shiroe is selected as one of the representatives to go to the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice, Akatsuki decides to accompany him there. Much to both of their distaste, Henrietta tags along to "observe, "definitely not" to force Akatsuki into the aforementioned dress. Akatsuki ends up wearing said dress at the ball held by the Lander nobles, and shyly asks Shiroe if she looked strange.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 11: An Invitation from Eastal Fallen Guardian arc Akatsuki, now level 91, visits the guild Amenoma in search of a better sword. Much to her shock, she learns from guild master Tatara that the sword which she wanted, on top of being too expensive for her, was already sold to someone else. Faced with the reality that she was still only a second-class Assassin, she goes off to a forest and observes members of the Black Sword Knights train together, wallowing in her misery over her own incompetence. She wishes to acquire an Overskill, which she overheard several members talking about, but thinks that it is beyond her because she rarely participated in Raid Battles that would give Secret scrolls that would improve her skills. On Shiroe's request, she accompanies Maryelle, Henrietta, Serara, and Rieze in accompanying Rayneshia and guarding her. She is mostly silent throughout the engagement as Maryelle throws clothes on Raynesia and forces her to dress up, empathizing with the Princess. Occassionally she speaks, but usually only to reprimand her companions. As she watches, though, she feels a pang of jealousy towards Raynesia and Rieze, both of whom she deems to be more beautiful than she is. After they leave, Henrietta and Rieze are shopping for food together when Rieze mentions that Akatsuki had been watching D.D.D's training sessions as well. Despite having only known the Assassin for half a month, Rieze could tell that Akatsuki was feeling depressed, while Henrietta, whom Akatsuki had confided in, understands that she had a lack of confidence in her skills. In the early hours before dawn, Akatsuki patrols the city, having decided not to return to her guild house in order to track down the murderer who had been killing several Adventurers over the past week. Hoping to learn more about Overskills and perhaps witness some major battle guilds fighting him, Akatsuki wanders about, thinking about her relationship with Shiroe. Her jealousy towards Minori becomes eminent as she starts criticizing the younger girl in her mind, but she catches herself and feels guilty for thinking about her that way. In the end, she decides to stay at the inn rather than return to the guild house.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 6, Chapter 2 After Rayneshia hears the truth about the murderer being a Guard from the Kunie clan, it turns out that Akatsuki, who had been sitting in the waiting room, heard everything as well by using her Tracker skills. Now with a hint regarding the murderer's capabilities, she goes off to find and combat him, unaware that Soujiro and the West Wind Brigade had already entered in combat with him. However, while leaping from branch to branch, she overhears the battle and decides to join the fray. Her attacks are futile against the murderer, oftentimes missing or dealing little to no damage, but Soujiro's attacks keep the murderer from focusing on her. Even with Nazuna's help, both fighters were aware that it would do little to nothing against an opponent of such caliber. Despite this, Akatsuki yells at Soujiro to run, but he refuses. He performs several movements and radiates an air that Akatsuki doesn't quite understand, before she realizes what he was doing -- he was showing her his Overskill. While deflecting some of the murderer's attacks, he teaches her the secret of Overskill, which was to practice endlessly and to never give up. Soon, the barrier that Nazuna had erected before escaping collapses, and even with Soujiro's Overskill, the two Adventurers are killed.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 6, Chapter 3Log Horizon 2 Anime, Episode 5: Christmas Eve She ends up on Mare Tranquillitatis, where she runs through the streets of Tokyo from her memories until she reaches the sandy beach. There, she sees Shiroe, who had himself died in the Abyssal Shaft raid. After a small conversation with him, she vows to make up for her previous lapses and revives in the Akiba Cathedral. She requests the others to help her, and after receiving a stern lecture, takes a step forward to become stronger and stop the murderer.Log Horizon 2 Anime, Episode 6: A Lost Child at DawnLog Horizon Light Novel: Volume 6, Chapter 4 As a member of the Watermaple Consulate Raid Party, Akatsuki develops her own Overskill after training with D.D.D members and other members of the raid party. As part of Rieze's strategy, Akatsuki and Maryelle were the focus of the raid, luring Enbart Nelles through the city, with the other members providing support at certain milestones to counter one of Nelles' raid boss abilities. During the battle, Akatsuki uses the Overskill she developed to fight him; however, near the end of the raid, her blade is broken during an attack. In response, Tatara handed to her a powerful sword that she had reforged to aid the Assassin. With it, Akatsuki destroys Nelles' sword and defeats him, putting an end to the fiasco in Akiba.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 6, Chapter 5 Equipment Volume 1: Volume 5: Volume 6: Haganemushi-Tatara: A reforged version of Meito-Haganemushi. Tatara specially customized this dagger to fit Akatsuki. The flavor text reads: "May this serious and righteous girl never fall to the wrong path; May both the sword and the girl support each other; to fight against evil curses and the suffering of the world." Trivia *Akatsuki means 'Dawn' or 'Daybreak' in Japanese. **In other words, it literally means "Red Moon." *She is the only female Assassin known throughout the series. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Log Horizon members Category:Female Category:Assassin Category:Tracker